warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Maanlichts FanFiction/ Moonlights Discovery- Proloog
Proloog Het was maanhoog toen de witte poes het kamp uitliep. Heel zachtjes zodat niemand haar zal horen. Dat was nog knap lastig met twee hoopjes vacht in haar mond. Zeker als ze niet wilde dat ze wakker werden. Ze sprong over het kleine slootje dat door het kamp stroomde. Ze hoorde voetstappen achter zich, maar ze durfde zich niet om te draaien. Bang dat achter haar aanliep zal beginnen met schreeuwen. Toen ze eindelijk het kamp uit was zette ze het op rennen. Ze was zich er nog steeds van bewust dat iets haar volgde. Ze rende naar hun ontmoetings plek. De grens tussen de LichtClan en de WaterClan. Ze keek met gespannen spieren naar de overkant, totdat ze hem zag. Hij zag haar ook en rende de grens over. 'En nog problemen gehad?' vroeg hij op zachte toon. 'Ik had alleen het gevoel dat ik werd achtervolgd, maar dat zal zo wel zijn als je om maanhoog het kamp uitsluipt.' hij moest lachen en likte zachtjes over haar kop. Toen keek hij naar benden waar de twee hoopjes vacht lagen. 'Hebben ze voor problemen gezorgd?' 'Gelukkig niet.' Zo bleven ze een tijdje zitten staarend naar de maan. 'Je hebt me nog niet verteld hoe ze gaan heten.' vroeg hij. 'Daar heb ik eigenlijk nog niet over na gedacht. Ik wilde de namen met jou erbij verzinnen.' Eigenlijk mag ik helemaal geen namen verzinnen voor kittens dacht ze bitter. 'Ik weet wel een mooie naam.' zei hij wijzend op het blauwgrijze poesje. 'Het is dan niet heel origineel, maar ik vond het vroeger altijd zo'n mooie naam.' 'Vertel maar.' 'Blauwkit.' 'Doen we.' ze likte zachtjes over Blauwkits ruggetje. Blauwkit begon zachtjes te piepen. 'Nu moet jij nog een naam verzinnen voor haar.' zei hij wijzend op het lichtgrijze poesje. Ze dacht na keek op naar de maan en fluisterde:'Maankit.' 'Wat, wat een mooie naam.' Hij bukte voorover, totdat hij bij Maankits kopje was. Hij gaf haar een lik over haar kopje. Maankit gaf geen kik. 'Ik denk dat we moeten gaan.' Ze knikte. Pakte Maankit op en liep richting de grens. Hij pakte Blauwkit op en volgde haar. 'Wacht!' Vol angst draaide ze zich om ze was dus wel gevolgd en het was niet zomaar iemand het was:'Stipneus! Wat doe jij hier?!' 'De vraag is eerder wat doe jij hier? Ik zag je het kamp uitlopen met die twee kittens die je bij zonhoog had gevonden. Je bent mijn beste vriendin ik hoor te weten waarom je ze naar hem brengt.' wijzend met haar staart naar hem. Ze keek naar de grond en mompelde:'Ik kon het niet.' 'Wat kon je niet? Mij vertellen dat je die WaterClan krijger leuk vond? Leliehart alsjeblieft ik ben geen muizenbrein! Ik zag jullie wel praten op de grote vergaderingen! Ik zag je wel telkens het kamp uit glippen! Maar ik hield mezelf voor dat je medicijnkat dingen ging doen en dat je me niet steeds aan het voorliegen was.' De pijn in haar stem die Leliehart hoorde was ondragelijk. Ze kende Stipneus al sinds sinds ze kittens waren.'Het spijt me echt Stipneus echt! Ik kon het niet toen ik erachter kwam dat dat ik zwanger was voelde het alsof mijn wereld in elkaar storte. Alles wat me vertrouwd was werd van me weggepakt. Ik had de wil van de SterrenClan overtreden.' 'Waarom vertelde je het gewoon niet? We zouden er samen zijn uitgekomen.' Leliehart zuchtte. 'Ik weet het niet.' Stipneus kwam dichterbij Leliehart en fluisterde:'Ik zal je nooit in de steek laten wat voor doms je dan ook van plan bent.' Leliehart had het gevoel in tranen uit te barsten. 'Dus je bent niet boos?' vroeg ze zwakjes 'Nee gek!' 'Uh ik wil echt niet storen of zo, maar we moeten weg...' Stipneus begon te grommen. 'Hebben we jou wat gevraagd?! Nee dus hou je kop dicht!' 'Stipneus...' Leliehart keek hem veronschuldigend aan Stipneus had namelijk een scherpe tong daar was niks aan te veranderen. 'Ik zeg alleen dat we moeten gaan!' 'Waarheen? Leliehart gaat gewoon mee naar LichtClan ik zeg wel gewoon dat het mijn kittens zijn of zo.' 'Zo makkelijk gaat dat niet. Ik moet dood...' fluisterde Leliehart. Stipneus keek met een open mond naar Leliehart. 'Je gaat wat?!' 'Rustig ze gaat niet echt dood ze gaat alleen nep dood voor de Clans. Daarna gaat ze mee naar WaterClan en dan wordt ze gewoon een WaterClan krijger.' susde hij Stipneus. 'Waarom?! Ze kan toch net zo goed mee terug naar LichtClan? Niemand zal vragen stellen als ik zeg dat het mijn kittens zijn.' 'Dat doen ze wel. Helderwolk is erachtergekomen dat ik zwanger was en je kent Helderwolk die kan haar mond niet houden.' Stipneus keek bedroefd. 'Is het dan niet een beetje vreemd als die muizenbrein...' 'Bleekvacht!' miauwde hij verontwaardigd. 'Jaja het zelfde, maar goed is het niet een beetje raar als muize.. uhh Bleekvacht met twee kittens op komt zetten midden in nieuwblad? Is het dan niet beter als je er een aan mij geeft en zeg dat je bent gestorven tijdens mijn bevalling? Door een vos of zo.' Leliehart dacht na slim idee eigenlijk. 'Ik ga accoord.' miauwde Leliehart ze keek naar Bleekvacht hij knikte. 'Ik neem Blauwkit wel mee die lijkt namelijk niet op jou.' wijzend met zijn staart naar Stipneus. 'Goed dan neem ik...?' 'Maankit.' 'Maankit wel mee.' 'Dan hebben we nog een probleempje wie is je partner?' vroeg Leliehart. Stipneus begon te blozen 'Het is Valkveer.' In Lelieharts ogen stond alleen verbazing te lezen. Mijn broer?! Wat? 'Mijn broer?! En waarom weet ik dat niet?!' 'Ja hoor eens! Jij was zo druk met dat muize.. eh Bleekvacht. Er is wel wat veranderd.' lachte Stipneus. Totdat Stipneus bloed serieus werd. 'Ik denk dat het tijd is...' Ze keek bedroefd naar Leliehart. 'Ik ga je missen. Heel. Erg.' 'Ik jou ook, maar dit is het beste.' Stipneus pakte Maankit op en draaide zich om en liep weg. 'Het komt wel goed.' fluisterde Bleekvacht 'Ik hoop het.'